memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
FASA
Die FASA Corporation (kurz: FASA, Akronym für Freedonian Aeronautics and Space Administration) war von 1982 bis 1992 der offizielle Lizenzinhaber der Star Trek-Spiele und berechtigt, Spielmaterial zu veröffentlichen. Der FASA-Verlag war vor allem bekannt für die BattleTech- und Shadowrun-Reihen. Eines der weniger Bekannten Produkte von FASA war das sogenannte "Star Trek: The Role Playing Game", welches 1983 erstmals veröffentlicht wurde. Das Regelwerk bezog sich fast ausschließlich auf die Materialien aus TOS und TAS, wobei neuere Informationen aus den folgenden Filmen später durch Regelergänzungen nachgeliefert wurden. Der dargestellte Inhalt der Rollenspielbücher war jeweils stark ergänzt worden, um die Spieler mit größeren Hintergrundinformationen zu versorgen, so dass nicht alle Inhalte bereits aus der Fernsehserie bekannt waren. Das Unternehmen wurde aktiv durch das Studio unterstützt, die die Autoren mit zuvor unveröffentlichten Informationen versorgten. Der Umfang der FASA-Produkte griff so weit, dass die ursprünglich als Rollenspielbücher ausgelegten Werke von Autoren verschiedener Romane als Referenzwerke eingesetzt wurden und viele Details sich in ihren Geschichten wiederfanden ("Die letzte Grenze", "Die Welten der Föderation"). Gleiches galt natürlich auch umgekehrt, wie zum Beispiel bei "Der letzte Schachzug". FASA schraubte die Produktion von neuen Büchern zurück, nachdem es Komplikationen mit der Veröffentlichung der Regelergänzung für TNG gab. Das sogenannte "Next Generation Officer's Manual" musste 1988 kurz nach der Auslieferung an die Buchläden wieder zurückgerufen werden, da die Lektoren des Studios den Inhalt noch nicht abgesegnet hatten. Dieser Vorfall führte zu sogenannten Canon-Regelung des Studios, dass Lizenznehmer sich nur noch auf Material beziehen durften, welches in den als canon angesehenen Serien etabliert wurde. Diese Regelung wurde von FASA durch das neue "TNG First Year Sourcebook" gleich umgesetzt, welches nur noch Material aus der 1. TNG-Staffel enthielt. Planungen für eine Regelergänzung zum fünften Film sowie Büchern zur 2. und 3. Staffel von TNG wurden nie realisiert. Ebenso konnte ein Blaupausenset der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] von Ed Whitefire in Zusammenarbeit mit Andrew Probert nicht auf den Markt gebracht werden, da FASA die Lizenz ab 1989 nicht mehr ausnutzte und 1992 verlor. Die 1980 von Jordan Weisman and L. Ross Babcock III gegründetete Firma, die auch für Shadowrun und Battletech verantwortlich ist, existierte noch bis 2001. Regelbücher 1983 * Star Trek: The Role Playing Game (Grundset) * The Klingons * Star Trek II Starship Combat Simulator * Ship Construction Manual *''Szenarios'' ** The Vanished ** Witness for the Defense ** Trader Captains and Merchant Princes ** Denial of Destiny 1984 * The Romulans * Star Trek III Sourcebook Update * Star Trek III Starship Combat Game *''Szenarios'' ** Termination: 1456 ** Demand of Honor ** Orion Ruse ** Margin of Profit 1985 * The Triangle *''Szenarios'' ** The Outcasts ** A Matter of Priorities ** The Triangle Campaign ** Graduation Exercise ** Where Has All the Glory Gone? 1986 * Star Trek Starship Tactical Combat Simulator * The Federation * StarTrek IV: The Voyage Home Sourcebook Update *''Szenarios'' ** A Doomsday Like Any Other ** The Mines of Selka ** Return to Axanar und *** The Four Years War (Ergänzungsbuch) ** Decision at Midnight ** An Imbalance of Power ** Old Soldiers Never Die und *** The Romulan War (Ergänzungsbuch) ** Conflict of Interest und *** Klingon Intelligence Briefing ** The Dixie Gambit 1987 * The Orions * Star Fleet Intelligence Manual *''Szenarios'' ** The Strider Incident 1988 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual *''Szenarios'' ** The White Flame Starship Combat Scenario Pak 1989 * Star Trek: The Next Generation First Year Sourcebook Externe Links * * Enterprise-D Plans von Ed Whitefire. en:FASA Kategorie:Spiel (Meta-Trek)